fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Requip: The Dark Knight
The Dark Knight (ダークナイト Dākunaito): is a Caster, Lost, Spatial Magic and a variant of Requip that summons and replaces the wielder’s armor and weapons for a variety of purposes. It’s recognised for being slightly different from the other Requip Styles as this one changes form instead of equipment and that it’s not only dangerous to their opponents but often to themselves as well. Description Like with any style of Requip, this magic grants the user the ability to store equipment, such as weapons and armors, in pocket dimensions and is then able to summon this equipment at any giving time, but its main purpose is to use it during battle. The purpose of this is to give the user access to a versatile storage of weapons and armor that could be used for offensive, defensive or simply flexible equipment in combat. In normal cases, the caster of this magic would focus their mind and body into transferring the equipment they’re currently holding, to a place similar to that of a store room; the most common is often the image of an armory, to which the user will focus on their magical energy and mind into transferring said equipment to said pocket dimension. Once this is done, the caster can then simply imagine and concentrate on this pocket dimension or storage room, in order to then use their own ethernano to summon anything that has been stored inside. By using this method, users are then able to not only summon full sets of armor or dangerous weapons but skilled users are also able to summon their equipment separately from their “set”, meaning that they’d be able to equip different pieces of armor along with a whole other type of weapon in order to better suit the situation for whatever the reason may be. This is however not the case for the Dark Knight Style as the user doesn’t change from one piece of armor or weapon to another but instead replaces the original equipment for another entirely, meaning that what’s actually happening is not that the wielder is changing armor but more so that the armor itself is changing form. It's known to be similar to another Style of Requip magic that gives the user the ability to create resistance to natural elements through the use of certain armors, but this style, however, it not only rare but it also uses forbidden equipment that bears too much risk the wielder itself that few would even consider it an option. It’s one that could best be described as a double-edged sword. As they both provide an exponential boost to their summoned equipment in terms of capabilities but it wields a side-effect that can be both good and ill. The best example for this would be the Shinigami Armor as it grants the wielder dangerous powers that will make them a threat to anyone and everything in their surrounding; another would be the Mangkukulam Armor that while granting the wielder access fire magic and an increase in magical power, it does so by tremendously decreasing their overall physical strength and natural defensive capabilities as a whole. Armors Nearó.DarkKnight.A.jpg|Red Cape Armor|link=Red Cape Armor Nearó.DarkKnight.Adamantine.Armor.jpg|White Adamantine Armor|link=White Adamantine Armor Nearó.Skull.Armor01.jpg|Skull Armor|link=Skull Armor Nearó.Shinigami.Armor.jpg|Shinigami Armor|link=Shinigami Armor Nearó.Terror.Armor.jpg|Terror Armor|link=Terror Armor Nearó.Geheiligt.Soldat01.png|Geheiligt Soldat|link=Geheiligt Soldat Nearó.Mangkukulam.Armor01.jpg|Mangkukulam Armor|link=Mangkukulam Armor Nearó.White.Wing.Armor01.png|White Wing Armor|link=White Wing Armor Trivia *Permission granted by: User:Perchan. Category:Nearó Unlimited Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Requip Category:Spatial Magic